The Mirror Has Two Faces
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Bailey Pickett is not like girls her age. The main thing is she's technically not even a girl. Can she become who she wants to be at Seven Seas High? Will she be able to keep it a secret?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Bailey Pickett. I'm a girl. Well I am on the inside. On the outside, I look like I'm somewhere in between a boy and girl. Technically you could say that I am a boy. I have a penis, even though I don't really want it. I also have breasts…small ones. They've only just started growing. My parents don't know that I have been taking hormones. I wear a lot of loose clothes to hide them. My voice is also getting higher, but that could be explained as normal puberty.

I was about to start Seven Seas High School, aboard the S.S. Tipton. I wanted to apply as a girl, but all of the spots were taken. I hoped that I would be able to hide it from my roommate. I knew people like me weren't generally accepted in society. We were even lower than gay people.

I waved my mom off as I signed in. I needed to talk to the school psychologist because I would need to keep taking my hormone pills when I ran out, but I could do that after I settled in.

I headed to my room to see that my roommate was already there. He was kind of hot with long brown hair.

"Yo, I'm Bailey Pickett." I said with a deeper voice. "Sup"

"Hey Brosef. What's going on Zack Martin." He declared as he stuck his fist out. Was he trying to punch me? I let a shriek and backed away. He just stared at me.

"Oh right fist pound." I replied as I pressed my fist against his. "Whoa, what a mess."

"Oh no, you're not one of those neat freaks, are you?" He stated in exasperation. "Cause I've dealt with one of those before."

"No man, I'm just one of the guys." I replied as I opened my suitcase and he pulled out my bikini top. If I was going to go swimming, I would need it because even though my breasts were smaller, I imagined they wanted me to cover them. "Uh that's my girlfriend's."

"Well I didn't think it was yours." He declared as I began to unpack. "So what's your girl like?"

"She's very intelligent and she's got a great personality." I lied.

"Arf, arf." He barked.

I then took out a rope that I was planning on hanging a curtain with.

"Whoa dude, I didn't mean to offend you." He said as he threw his arms up in the air.

"Oh no, I just thought I would hang a rope and divide up the room. I like my privacy." I remarked before standing up.

"Aw you are one of those neat freaks." He responded with a depressed tone.

"Nah, nah, I'm really easy going." I replied as I took out a piece of paper. "Here's the bathroom schedule."

"I don't think I can go on schedule." He remarked.

"It helps if you eat bran." I told him. I wanted to get him to know if I was ever going to tell him. I needed to make sure that he wouldn't freak out.

I then noticed that he was scratching his back…with my hairbrush.

"I cannot believe that you used my hairbrush to scratch your back." I replied as I dropped it on the floor and left the room. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to go to the psychologist because the teacher called for everyone in class.

I liked to take school very seriously. I had won a national scholarship with my essay. It probably wasn't even the best that I could have put out, but I didn't feel comfortable sharing that because I didn't trust the teacher or anyone handling it not to tell anyone.

It didn't take me long to figure out that Zack had an identical twin brother named Cody. The biggest way to tell them apart was the fact that Cody was scrawnier than him. He must have been the neat freak brother that Zack mentioned.

It also turned out that Cody had a roommate named Woody. I could just tell by looking at him that he was a slob. His tee shirt had some kind of stain on it that I did not want to determine what it was.

The teacher Miss Tutweiller seemed to be busy dealing with London Tipton, the ship owner's daughter that probably shouldn't have still been in high school. She seemed like she was a really handful. Anyway, Zack, Cody, Woody, and I stayed behind while everyone else went to the planetarium.

"That's one good-looking cephalopod." Cody remarked as we looked over the pet octopus. Most classes only had a hamster or maybe a snake.

"And you know they're highly intelligent, they can be taught to open jars." I explained as I noticed that Zack and Woody were having trouble with a jar of their own.

"Stupid jar." Zack groaned.

"We should get a hammer." Woody suggested. Really?

"Yes." Zack agreed. So I could tell my roommate wasn't really smart.

Woody then proved to be the stupider of the two by taking the octopus out of the tank.

"Woody, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Ooh, it's mushy." He commented.

"And delicate." I pointed out. It then started to squirt ink all over his face. We started to laugh before he passed it to Zack, who passed it to Cody, who passed to me. Since I really didn't like being dirty, I accidentally threw it out the window. "Fuck."

Cody reached out the window. I hoped that I hadn't thrown it into the ocean.

"Can you see it?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's stuck to the side of the boat." He explained. "Hold my legs and lower me down. I think I can reach it."

We all grabbed onto him.

"Okay, I got him." He stated. "Seagulls attacking. Seagulls attacking."

We began to pull him back in.

"Don't hurt the octopus." I declared.

"No, you're right, it's cool." Cody remarked. "I'll just let them peck my eyes out. Pull me in."

Zack pulled…Cody's pants off and we found he had some rather interested boxers.

"Are those Care Bears?" Woody asked.

"This is a nightmare." Cody declared.

"It doesn't really look that good from this end either." Zack quipped and I resisted the urge to giggle girlishly. I liked a guy that could make me laugh. He then pulled his brother in and he put the octopus back in aquarium.

"What in the world is going on here?" Miss Tutweiller asked accusingly.

"Nothing." We all answered at once before Cody's pants fell down again. I couldn't help but blush.

"Are those Care Bears?" She asked with a giggle.

We then headed back to our rooms. I started to wash my face. Like I said, I really didn't like to be dirty. I wasn't OCD, but it was still uncomfortable.

"Come on." Zack declared as he banged on the door. "How long does it take for one guy to rinse off?"

"Well excuse me for moisturizing." I snapped. I then realized that I forgot to lower my voice. I popped out and thought of something fast. I hoped that he would buy it. "Which I need to do after I shave?"

"Shave what? You're like one of them hairless cats." He replied.

"That's because I shave so much." I declared. He then walked into the bathroom and I heard the water and I decided to take my hat off and let my hair down. I was proud of how much it had grown.

"Hey have you seen my soap on a…whoa?" He asked as he stepped out. I stood there in shock. "Dude, you need a haircut."

"Uh, I can explain." I stated as I began to tie my hair back. I wasn't sure what he thought of me at that point.

"Please tell me that the explanation is that you're a girl because I'm strangely attracted to you right now." He quipped.

"Well that's where it gets complicated." I replied in my normal voice. "This is hard for me to explain. You see, I'm technically a boy, but I like to see myself as a girl. I wanted to apply as a girl, but all of the spots were filled. Since my name is Bailey, it would work either way. I started to take hormones so I could grow my hair out and I would grow breasts. Please don't hit me."

"Wait, so you're one of those trans-genial people?" He asked.

"It's transgendered." I explained. "No one was supposed to find out. You were supposed to be taking a shower right now."

"So somehow this is my fault?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. "Don't you knock before leaving a bathroom?"

"Wow you are a girl." He commented. "You've definitely got the irrational behavior part down pat. So how does all of this work and why come here?"

"Because I couldn't take it anymore in Kettlecorn. I couldn't swill any more hogs or any of that." I explained. "Not that I don't love it, but it's a really conservative place and no one would understand. Even getting my pills from Kettlepod was a big risk."

I then put my hat back on.

"I can't let anyone find out." I told him. "I can't. You have to promise you won't tell anyone about this. Please, please, I'm begging you."

I grabbed onto his hand and got on my knees for dramatic effect. He smiled. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but it seemed like it was a good thing.

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret.' He declared as he patted my hand. Suddenly, the door opened.

"Woody said he's willing to trade…" Cody remarked as he entered before stopping suddenly. "Why are you guys holding hands?"

"Uh…secret handshake." Zack improvised before we made up some motions. "Yes. Oh by the way, I am not trading roommates."

He then pushed his brother out the door and closed it.

A little bit later, we went to the game room.

"So why didn't you want to switch roommates?" Cody asked.

"Uh…we figured opposites attract." Zack declared.

"And when he says that, he means clean and messy, not like boy and girl or anything." I piped in. Zack glared at me. I might as well have flashed them.

"Uh, why don't we go play some pool and let Cody and Woody work out their issues?" Zack suggested. It was probably a good idea so I didn't put my foot in my mouth any more. We then headed to the table and I prepared to hit the ball. "Here let me show you how to do it."

"Thanks Zack." I whispered.

"Why can't get along like that?" Woody asked before walking away.

"What _are _you doing?" Cody asked as I noticed the position we were in. Zack broke away from me.

"So how about them Patriots?" He asked. I still couldn't help but wonder if people thought we were gay. It wasn't gay if I didn't consider myself to be a guy. Luckily, London came in to divert attention from us.

We eventually ended up playing a game, that got interrupting by some loud sirens, which Cody mistook for being the signal for a sinking ship. I got knocked down while Zack, Cody, and London ended up falling into the hot tub. I was glad it didn't happen to me because that could have raised a lot of questions.

I decided to just go back to the room. I took my shirt off as I prepared to head into the shower. Though, before I could enter the bathroom, Zack entered the room.

"Lock the door." I commanded as I covered my bra-covered breasts.

"Those are definitely breasts." He stated. "So how does all of this work? Do you still have a…?"

"Yes." I explained. "I would need surgery to get it removed and I'd have to wait until I'm 18 to get it without parental consent. My parents don't really know about any of this."

"So I am the only person that knows about this?" He asked me.

"Well, aside from the doctor who prescribed me my pills, yes." I answered. "I just am surprised that you haven't told anyone. You really could have."

"I know that I don't understand the way that your brain works, but I'm not going to hold you back from what you want." He declared. "You know most guys wanna play a football or something when they grow up."

"I told you. I'm not a guy." I declared.

So I technically could end the story there, but I feel that there is more to explore here. Will Bailey able to keep her secret? Will she tell her parents? Please don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in the morning to find that Zack was still asleep. I slept in a large men's shirt. I didn't actually own a lot of women's clothing other than my underwear and a few dresses that I probably wouldn't ever get a chance to wear. I was pretty sure that I could pass as a girl, but I'm not sure if anyone would recognize me. I was kind of glad that Zack knew. It at least meant that I could be myself somewhere, even if it was only in the room. I headed to the bathroom and got in the shower. I locked the door because I didn't want Zack to walk on me naked. I didn't even like to see myself naked because it was a reminder of what I didn't have.

Zack was knocking on the door as soon as I out of the shower. I covered myself in a towel and opened it for him.

"Wow." He commented. "You know you really are hot."

He didn't look so bad himself.

"Didn't you have to use the bathroom?" I asked. He blushed and I stepped out while he stepped inside. "So we probably should avoid stuff like what happened yesterday at the pool table because it will make people think something is up."

"Good call." He agreed.

One thing I couldn't help but wonder was maybe I should try to find myself a beard so people wouldn't think that I was gay. I just didn't know where to begin with any of that. It would be especially difficult because of the part of my body that would be difficult to hide. I'd have to find a girl who would be understanding and I didn't even know any of the other girls besides London and I had a feeling that even having London as a fake girlfriend would be a headache.

I began to get dressed while I heard Zack showering. I could tell school was not going to be fun. On the plus side, if I ever wanted to become an actress, I would have great practice.

I decided to go get breakfast. I noticed that Cody was there. I couldn't help but wonder if he and Woody had worked out their issues.

"Hey, Cody." I greeted him.

"Hey, Bailey, so that was a crazy day yesterday." He commented. He had no idea. "So you and Zack aren't really together or anything, are you, not that there's anything wrong if you are?"

"No, Zack and I were just trying to get along and probably got a little too close." I lied. "So how are things going with Woody?"

"Uh…" He replied. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Well you need to tough it out and find some common ground like Zack and I did." I remarked.

"What kind of common ground could you two possibly have?" He questioned.

"We both love baseball." I replied. It was technically true. We were both baseball fans even though we liked different teams. I just liked a team that hadn't been away good in a few decades and hadn't had a star since George Brett. "What do you like to do?"

"Well I like to cook." He declared. "Something tells me that Woody isn't into that."

After breakfast, we headed to class and I found that Zack was late. I couldn't help but wonder why since he didn't wake up much later than I did. I also noticed that his hair was messy. I definitely got the feeling that he seemed to be someone that didn't really care about his appearance, which was a little bit hot actually.

After class was over, I headed back to the room and Zack joined me.

"So, were looking to change your name because it seems like that's something that people do when they get a sex change?" Zack asked.

"I actually really like my name." I declared. "I think it sounds more feminine than masculine anyway. The only thing that I would likely change would be my middle name from Nicholas to Nicole."

"Well I know that I could never do what you are doing." He replied. "It must take a lot of guts."

"You don't want to become Zoey?" I teased.

"No." He responded. "I like girls, but I don't think that I could be one."

"I was only joking." I assured him.

"So I heard that we were going to be arriving in the Domino Republic tonight." He stated.

"It's Dominican." I corrected. "You know a lot of baseball players are from there: Albert Pujols, Sammy Sosa, David Ortiz."

"Ah, good old Big Papi." Zack mused. "You know I met once when he came to the Tipton in Cleveland."

"So you actually lived in a hotel?" I asked. He nodded. "That's like something out of Eloise."

"I don't really know what that is." He told me.

"It's a series of children books about a little girl that lives at a fancy hotel." I declared. "It's been adapted into television specials and movies."

"You know maybe when we get to the island, you could try going out as a girl." He suggested.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea." I declared.

"Why not? It's not like anyone would know that it's you." He challenged. "Didn't you come on this ship so you could be who you really are instead of pretending?"

"Yes…" I admitted.

"Well then you should at least try it to see how it goes." He suggested. "Do you have any girls' clothes that you can wear."

"I have one dress." I declared.

"You should take it out and try it on." He instructed.

"I'd have to wax my legs first." I explained. "I expected to wearing pants most of the time. Would you be willing to help me with that?"

"I don't know what to do, but sure." He agreed.

I reached into my bag and took out some wax and wax paper as well as a bandana.

"What's the bandana for?" He asked as I rolled my pant leg up and opened up the wax.

"You'll see." I declared as I began to apply the wax over my leg and set the paper against it. "Now this might take a while."

After a little while, we were done.

"Is that faster than shaving?" He asked.

"Well it doesn't have the same risks as shaving, as in cutting myself." I explained. "I found it to be generally more effective. I'm still not 100 percent sure that I'm doing it correctly though. I'm following something that I found on the internet."

"Well your legs do look nice and feel smooth." He commented. He then looked around the room. "This is kind of weird."

"I know I'm probably not kind of the roommate that you hoped for." I told him.

"Well you're still better than Cody." He replied. "So let's see what you look like in that dress."

I grabbed it out of my dresser. It was on the bottom underneath all of my pants. I then went into the bathroom and put it on. It was a white sleeveless dress with black flowers on it and a black hem.

"Wow." He commented.

"How do I look?" I asked with a blush.

"You look like a girl." He assured me. "I find it hard to believe that you were born a boy at all. Are you sure that you were?"

"Yes." I replied. "I'm not going to show it to you because that would be weird. You know before you go, can you see if Cody and Woody are still in their room. I don't want them to see me as I'm walking out."

He stepped out of the room and went to check and came back a few seconds later.

"So neither of them is in there and you should probably come out before they come back." He stated.

"I need shoes." I declared. "I only brought two pairs of sneakers and some sandals. I don't have any girl shoes."

"There's probably somewhere on the island that you can buy flip-flops or something." He declared. "Stop trying to talk yourself out of it."

"You know, I don't understand why you're being so nice to me." I said. "Look if you want to get laid, I'm not your girl. That sounded a lot less harsh in my head. I didn't mean it like that."

"I'm not interested in you like that." He stated. "My heart already belongs to one girl."

"So you have a girlfriend then?" I asked.

"Not exactly, but she is my future wife." He declared. "Anyway, if we were to date, I would probably want you to be all-girl first. That sounded a lot better in my head."

"I get what you mean and I understand." I remarked. "I know that there wouldn't be any way that we could realistically be together. I do want to thank you for making me do this. I've never really got a chance to be the person that I want to be."

I walked out of the room with no shoes on. I found that it wasn't exactly comfortable with the hardwood of the boat. I had my passenger card with me in my wallet which I had in a pocket in my dress. A downside to girls' clothes was the lack of pockets. My sister told me it was because of purses, but I didn't have a purse. The she gave me some of her old clothes before she went to college, including this dress. I hoped that I would be able to talk to her soon.

I walked off the ship and onto the dock of the island. My Spanish wasn't great, but I figured most of the vendors probably spoke enough English to deal with tourists. In addition to the shoes, I happened to notice a dress that I really liked. My parents wouldn't know what I was with my credit card and as long as I didn't spend too much. I would tell them eventually, I just didn't know when. I did want to look into other nation's laws when it came to sexual reassignment surgery. I had also thought about forging their signatures but there was the chance the doctor would call them before the operation. I could have applied for emancipation, but I probably didn't have a good enough case for it.

After we were done shopping, I decided to get some authentic Caribbean food. It was a bit hotter than I expected it to be and I had to chug a glass of milk. I just hoped that I wouldn't have any problems with it later on. I noticed Zack was chuckling at me and I smiled at him. He probably thought that I was dork, but he probably also thought that I was a cute dork. I didn't mind being a dork.

The last stop that I made was the pharmacy because I knew that I could get some more estrogen without a prescription. It wasn't illegal to bring it on the boat. It was one of the unfortunate things that the country was known for, but it more had to do with steroids than anything else. My thoughts about steroids were that as long as they weren't hurting anyone. I also thought that as long as the numbers were there, steroid users should be allowed in the hall of fame, but Pete Rose should get in first.

It was a little before curfew when I got back on the boat. Because it was so late, I didn't feel that anyone would notice. I headed to my room, thankful that I didn't have to put on any boys' clothes and that I could straight to bed. I was really glad that Zack had convinced me to go out as a girl because it was a lot of fun and I knew that I would want to do again whenever I got the chance.

So the ship between Zack and Bailey is definitely anchored for now, but who knows what will happen in the future. Will Bailey be able to get her operation in another country? Next chapter someone finds out about it, but it's not Cody. Please don't forget to review.


End file.
